


I'll be waiting for you

by matchsticc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Murder, Sheriff Stilinski Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticc/pseuds/matchsticc
Summary: During a battle, tragedy hits. A tragedy that hit's everyone, especially Stiles.orIn a battle, the Sheriff is injured. Stiles deals with the consequences.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I'll be waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> I am genuinely so sorry about this. The idea just popped into my head and I had to write it.  
> I cried while writing this, I hope you somewhat enjoy it.  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> -Betty

The battle around him raged on, but he stood stock-still, his roaring heartbeat and overwhelming panic at the sight in front of him not allowing him to care about anything else. His feet stumbled slightly as he staggered closer to his destination, weaving himself between the enemies and allies that surrounded him on autopilot. 

  
His foot catches on a rock stubbornly rooted in the ground and he falls, catching himself with his hands before he completely hits the floor. Instead of pulling himself upright again, he crawls. He crawls like a baby towards the bleeding man lying on the dirty floor. When he finally gets to him, his eyes are burning but he refuses to let the tears fall.

  
He takes in the injuries. Deep claw marks littering his abdomen, some further up, dangerously close to his neck. A tiny sob pushes it way past his lips. He lifts the man’s head and cradles it on his lap, looking down at the man’s pale face with a sad smile.

  
“Hey daddy, you’re gonna be fine. I promise, I- p-promise.” The declaration is broken up by his quiet sobs as the man in his lap stares up into his eyes.

  
“It’s okay, kid. There’s nothing you could’ve done. Don’t worry about me,” he smiles, his usually comforting smile stained with blood, causing a disgusting twisting feeling in Stiles' gut. 

  
“Please don’t leave me, daddy! I can’t lose you as well…” 

  
“Son, I’ll be waiting for you… with your mother. I… love… you-” A final breath leaves the older man’s lungs and for a moment the whole world stops moving. Stiles’ tears fall onto the lifeless face of his father, a hiccup leaving his throat as he silently begs whichever god would listen to give him his dad back. 

  
Bringing his head down to his father’s chest, he clings to the steadily cooling body and realises he lost his only family. He’s alone in this terrifying world, an orphan. Deep in his gut, he feels something, a cold feeling that’s continuously rising and building in intensity. 

  
He lifts his head enough to stare into the sky and lets out a gut-wrenching scream. A scream that only a broken man could give, a scream from someone who just lost his world, a scream that could never fully depict the extreme grief he was feeling. 

  
He brings his gaze down towards the fight that had never slowed, seeing no progress had been made, the wolf that stole his happiness was still alive. That had to change. Standing on unstable legs, Stiles wobbles before taking a step in the direction of his target. The wolf looks away from Scott and Derek, who hadn’t been able to get a hit in on the much stronger wolf and stares at Stiles with a look that bordered on scared.

  
The two allies follow the wolf’s gaze and see Stiles stood in front of his father’s dead body with eyes devoid of emotion trained on the wolf. A sense of power hit the allies as Stiles took a shaky step towards the wolf who took a step away. 

  
“You killed him. Take responsibility, come and fight me.” Stiles didn’t even recognise his own voice, but the wolf took an uneasy step in Stiles’ direction. The allies didn’t protest, minutely afraid of just what Stiles would do. Again, Stiles stepped forward, an even more intense wave of power rolling off him.

  
In a desperate attempt to defeat the boy and get away with his life, the wolf charged at Stiles, his claws raised. Before he could reach him though, a single hand found its way around his throat. With strength that he shouldn’t have, Stiles lifted the wolf from the ground, his hold never faltering. His other hand dangling at his side, as if lifting a wolf twice his size didn’t require any effort.

  
“You think you can kill me the same way you did him? You think I’ll let you live after you took everything from me?” With each question, the terror in the wolf’s eyes intensified, he wasn’t making it out of here alive. 

  
While keeping eye contact, Stiles increased the pressure on the wolf’s throat, watching his panicked eyes flitting over Stiles’ face. In a last-ditch effort to live, the wolf swipes his claws up to slash at Stiles’ arm. Before he can connect, however, Stiles’ other hand comes up with lightning speed and grabs the wolf’s wrist. Adding some pressure, the wolf’s wrist snaps. 

  
“Pathetic.” Those are the last words the wolf hears before the boy squeezes the last light of life from him. Stiles throws the body on the floor, discarding it like trash without a second thought. He takes in the wary looks from the pack before turning to his father, picking him up, and walking away, ignoring Scott’s pleas for him to stop; no one listened to Stiles’ pleas.

  
The pack watched the boy’s back as he left without a word. They wondered if he’d be able to come back from this, if he’d ever recover. Despite what he thought, Stiles wouldn’t be alone, the pack made a silent vow to stay by his side, no matter what. They would make sure he would live a long life full of happy memories and stories he could tell his parents when they eventually meet again.


End file.
